


Discipline

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ned away, it falls to Catelyn to discipline Robb and Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

The task of disciplining the boys was Ned's but it would be at least a fortnight before he came home. Ordinarily Catelyn would not hesitate to act in his stead, but this involved Jon Snow. Her husband's bastard and her own trueborn son Robb had been caught in Septa Mordane's room, going through her things in their search for her smallclothes. Their only excuse was that it had been a dare.

"Do you have nothing else to say for yourselves?"

"No, my lady," Robb muttered, eyes cast downward. Jon Snow echoed him.

Catelyn was certain Theon Greyjoy was involved in this, though the boys had not named him. It was why she had decided not to be lenient with them. They were getting older, no longer little boys, and they needed to learn now that allowing themselves to be led astray by the likes of Theon would lead to painful consequences. Better they learn it at her hands than a foe's.

"Very well. You've earned yourselves seven strokes of the cane."

Just as the Starks did not use a headsman to carry out their justice, so too they did not use whipping boys as many other Houses did. The sons and daughters of Winterfell bore their punishment on their own skins, not that of unfortunate peasant children. Catelyn did not disapprove of the custom.

She dismissed her maid after she'd brought the cane, willing to spare the boys the humiliation of another's presence. Robb lowered his breeches and positioned himself over a chair. Catelyn laid the cane across his buttocks seven times, not overly harsh but not softly either.

Then it was Jon Snow's turn. Catelyn wanted to tell him to keep his breeches on, but she was determined to treat them no differently in this. Robb had cried out, but Jon Snow remained silent during his punishment.

His face was red when he straightened up and Catelyn saw that his manhood was half-erect. Her face flamed. _Boys his age cannot help themselves_, she thought, remembering how often Petyr had embarrassed himself by getting hard at the most innocent moments.

"Go to the godswood and spend an hour there thinking about what you did to warrant sore buttocks."

Both boys slunk out of the room. Catelyn sighed, wondering why she felt like she'd been punished too. Next time she would leave Jon Snow's discipline to Ned, no matter how many weeks it had to be postponed.


End file.
